


A happy mistake

by DashtheRaichu



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: #What is making a title, Anime: The iDOLM@STER SideM, Hokuto is briefly mentioned, M/M, SideM Writing Challenge 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashtheRaichu/pseuds/DashtheRaichu
Summary: Shouta makes a happy little mistake.





	A happy mistake

It was a mistake once Shouta began falling for Touma. He hadn't realized his feelings toward one of his two best friends were changing, until it was already too late. Every time he bumped into him, or joked around with him, Shouta’s heart raced and his face quickly heated up. Not wanting Touma to sense his flustering, he distracted his attention by riling him up instead.

Despite all his yearning to hold Touma’s hand and kiss those soft lips, he knew he couldn't. Even if Touma liked guys, they were idols, and if any of them actually got caught being in a relationship, it would be all over the news and their reputation would be shattered. He couldn't let that happen. Rather than take that risk and ruin their strong friendship, he was forced to restrain his true feelings.

One afternoon, after practice, they were slumped down on the chairs by the corners of the room, trying to catch their breath and slow down their racing heartbeats. Shouta’s heart kept fluttering in his chest, but for a completely different reason. His eyes kept drifting over to Touma, noting how soft and fluffy his hair looked, how his brown eyes shone in the light, or how kissable his lips were at that moment.

His hands tightened against his thighs, desperately trying to fight back these loving emotions. But when he looked back at him again, he felt his heart skipped a beat. He couldn’t take it anymore.

Before he knew it, he removed himself from his chair and pulled Touma closer by his shoulders. Standing on his tiptoes, his lips gently pressed against the other boy’s. His hands began to shake as he realized what he was doing—and how right it all felt.

The simple thought horrified him.

He quickly broke off from the kiss and inched back, until he hit the wall and couldn’t go any further. His eyes flickered between Hokuto’s surprised expression and Touma’s stunned face. Tears began to well up in his eyes.

"T-Touma-kun, I…" He couldn't form any words, struggling to breathe as he was. He knew this was a panic attack, but he couldn't do anything to stop it. Tear-filled eyes watched as Touma approached him, and his breathing worsened.

"Shouta…" Touma began.

Shouta winced. He darted his eyes around the room, debating whether he should run for the door. But before he could decide, Touma was right in front of him, enveloping his hands over Shouta’s own trembling ones. "Breathe, Shouta. Calm down. Why… Why did you, uh, you know, kiss me…?"

Taking a deep breath, Shouta finally calmed himself down enough to think more clearly. He lifted his head and looked straight at Touma’s eyes. “I,” he mumbled, “I really like you, Touma-kun... I always had for a while now."

At first, Touma looked surprised. Then, conflicted. Finally, Touma crossed his arms across his chest and faced away, doing what he usually does when flustered, stewing over his thoughts.

Shouta was heartbroken. He knew, without a doubt, that Touma was going to refuse to acknowledge his feelings. Shouta grasped at the ends of his shirt and lowered his head. He desperately tried to push back his tears, threatening to spill any minute now.

To his surprise, he felt a soft hand moved under his chin and tilt his head up. His eyes opened, confusion shining brightly, and before he could even react, Touma moved his own head down, pressing their lips together.

Shock filtered through him, which soon turned into a small bit of hope. This had to mean something, right? Shutting his eyes once more, he reciprocated the kiss, until Touma finally pulled away.

Shouta’s eyes reopened and he stared into the depths of Touma’s warm brown irises. He tilted his head slightly. He couldn't help but ask, "Touma-kun… Does this mean… we're a couple?”

Touma scoffed a bit and moved to sit back down. "Sure, if that's what you want, Shouta. We're a couple."

He felt his heart filled with immense warmth. He let out a huge sigh of relief. He took one apologetic glance back at Hokuto before wandering back to his seat. He scooted his seat closer to Touma.

In a brief moment of courage, he reached out and wrapped his hand gently around Touma’s. When Touma accepted his grasp and smiled back at him, Shouta felt his cheeks burning. He knew everything was going to be okay, and he couldn’t have been happier about his little mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic i've ever (publicly) posted and I hope it's okay??


End file.
